Fusion-drawn core-clad glass laminates have numerous uses in the electronics and optics industries. The formation of structures such as holes and through-holes through the laminates can be challenging and imprecise, particularly using techniques such as laser drilling. Accordingly, ongoing needs exist for fusion-drawn core-clad glass laminates having properties amenable to creating simple and complex structures including but not limited to holes and through-holes, and also for methods of machining the structures into the fusion-drawn core-clad glass laminates.